Busted Almost
by f-romanoff-13
Summary: Fury feels like he's trying to keep a group of high school kids under control. He isn't far off... Or, Clint and Natasha have sex in inappropriate places; they're almost caught, until someone else takes the fall.


Clint and Natasha were sat in their office, on opposite sides of their shared desk; Clint's feet reaching underneath to rest on Natasha's knee while she typed away on her laptop. She could feel his eyes on her and glanced up to meet his gaze, "What do you want, Barton?" she asked, returning to typing as he continued to watch her, sipping his coffee and purposely doing no work whatsoever. "Just thinking about yesterday..." he replied and watched a smirk grow on her face even as she refused to meet his eye. "What about it?" Natasha asked, saving her work and closing the laptop to look up at him, arms folded over her chest as he gave her a mischievous grin. "Just trying to decide if we have time for a repeat before training..." Natasha opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, their office door opened. "Barton, Romanoff. Meeting in Fury's office. Now" Coulson informed them before disappearing again. Clint watched as Natasha's smirk disappeared, "What'd you do?.."

Five minutes later, Clint and Natasha, along with Maria, Bobbi, Jessica, Jasper, Phil, Lance, Melinda, Grant, Mack and most of the other active field agents who occupied the offices on this floor, sat in Fury's office. Clint and Natasha took seats in the back corner and waited for whatever lecture or telling-off they were all about to receive.

Fury walked in; the hushed chattered between the agents fell silent, and he began;

"Yesterday at approximately 1500 hours the elevator in the north quadrant of the building next to the gym was reported to have malfunctioned"

Clint glanced at Natasha; her face was unreadable but the subtle nudge told him she was thinking exactly the same thing as he was; _busted._

"The elevator was stationary for thirty five minutes between the fourth and fifth floor before it miraculously fixed itself-"

"What does this have to do with us?" called one of the agents by the door and Fury sighed, apparently deciding to cut to the chase.

" _You_ are highly trained, specialised and _supposedly_ intelligent agents of shield. Start behaving as such and stop acting like high school kids!"

There was still confusion around the room, whispering broke out and Fury really did feel like he was in a room of teenagers.

"Okay!" he yelled, silencing the room once again, "if no one is going to confess..." Fury pinned a pair of lacy, black panties up on the wall behind his desk, for everyone to see. "I can't believe I have to say this; the elevators in this building are _not_ for having sex in. Now you will all sit here until _someone_ and their partner claims this underwear" he hissed angrily, his one eye glaring around the crowd.

There was a few moments of shocked silence before a chatter broke out in the crowd again. Natasha used the cover of noise to sigh. Clint looked at her and was about to speak when he caught Phil's eye. Phil glared at the pair of them. _His_ team. _His_ agents.

Natasha looked up in time to catch Phil's eye before Coulson stood up, silencing the rest of the agents as several mouths dropped open. He took the panties, shoved them into his pocket before taking Maria's hand and dragging her out of the office. It was the first and only time Clint had ever seen Maria speechless and surprised.

"Class dismissed" Fury sighed, rubbing his temples at the migraine building. The agents filed out of the office and Natasha dragged Clint into the first available empty room. "I spent an hour erasing the security footage and you couldn't even check my panties were still in your pocket?!" she asked, glaring. Clint's reply was interrupted as Coulson found them once again; "Natasha, I believe these are yours..." he commented, handing over the underwear which she promptly took back. "Thank you, Sir" she replied, as professionally as she could in this situation, while Clint smiled at him sheepishly from behind her. "And don't expect us to cover for you again" he warned before leaving the pair alone.

"So... Time for a repeat?" Clint asked smugly as he ran his hands over her hips, "Nice try, Barton" Natasha answered, slipping the panties into his pocket before walking back to their office.

It was barely two hours after their little lesson when Melinda May walked in on Clint and Natasha making out in the stationary closet on the second floor...


End file.
